Naruto: Ryuga's Legacy
by Pr0J3ctReMiX
Summary: The Story Of The New Two-Tails Jinchuriki And Soon To Be Raikage, Ryuga Uchiha! Will training from both Itachi and Anko help him to get to his goal!
1. Chapter 1 Team 9 Awakens!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Ryuga. I have permission to use Kane in my fan fiction.

_**Chapter 1. Team 9 Awakens!**_

"Heeeeeeeeeey, Ryuga!" **Three fan girls were up next to Ryuga's desk, staring at him as he sighed. **"Uh, hello." **The girls squealed in delight as he actually talked back to him.** "Well well well, isn't it little Ryuga." **Kane said teasingly. Ryuga sighed once more.** "What do you want, teen wolf." **Ryuga said boringly. **"Why do you copy Shikamaru's hair again?" **Kane asked.** "Because Shika was my first ever friend. You got a problem?"**Ryuga asked.** "Jeez, just wanted to know." **Kane said, walking away as he looks at Ryuga one more time. **"Alright! Time for the Transformation Jutsu test!" **Iruka said as everybody lined up. Ryuga was staring at the ceiling as he heard Iruka yell at Naruto.** "He just never gets it…." **He sighed as his black hair got in the way of his face. After Ino and Choji, it was finally his turn to go. He makes a hand sign and breaths. **"Transform." **A white smoke surrounds Ryuga as he transforms into…Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke could not have been more surprised as the smoke whisked away. Iruka was also surprised as he looked at Ryuga. **"W-what…." **Ryuga transformed back into himself and walks to his seat. After that, Sasuke started hanging out with Ryuga.** "How do you know Itachi." **Sasuke asked.** "I met him when I was 4." **Ryuga replied. The next day, it was time for the clone test. Ryuga stepped in front of Iruka and the Third Hokage. He made a hand sign and said: **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **Twenty Clones were in front, back and sides of Ryuga. Iruka and Lord Third were surprised. Iruka walked over to a Kohona Ninja head band, and gave it to Ryuga. **"Congrats Ryuga, you pass." **Ryuga took the head band and tied it on his left shoulder and left. The next day, Ryuga was in ninja school, waiting to know his Team Cell. "**Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kane Uzumaki." **Iruka said. After team 8, It was time. "**Team 9, Shikamaru Naru, Temari, and Ryuga Uchiha." **Team 9 looks at each other, wanting to see each others faces.** "Your mentor will be outside at 5:00." **At 4:59, Team 9 runs outside, eager to see there mentor.** "Well hello there, you must be team 9."

_Who shall be Cell 9's mentor?_

_Find out, on chapter 2!_


	2. Chapter 2! Anko! Back To Square 1!

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own the series _Naruto._ KaiDrago1 gave me permission to use Kane. Enjoy.

_Chapter 2, Anko! Back to square one?!_

"So your team 9, huh?"

**A lady said, with black hair and a beige jacket, while eating dumplings on a stick.**

"Anko Mitarashi, I'll be your sensei."

"Shikamaru Nara…."

"Temari."

"Ryuga Uchiha…."

**Anko looked at the three of them, and gave a grin when he looked at both Ryuga and Temari.**

"Well then, follow me."

**She starts to jump on the buildings, as team 9 follows behind her as they stopped at a plain.**

"Welcome to training ground 9. It contains lots of space to move, but none to hide in."

**Anko explained as she pulled out a kunai.**

"This task is simple. Make sure you cut me with this kunai only."

"That's it?"

**Temari said, confused.**

"There is a catch. If you don't do it within this hour, you go back to the ninja academy.

**Team 9 gasped in unbelief. They would have to go back to square one? Ryuga grinned.**

"Challenge accepted."

"Then lets get started, gaki."

**The three genin charged at Anko as Ryuga made the horse, tiger, serpant, ram, monkey , boar, horse, and tiger signs.**

"Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

**A giant fire ball appeared as Ryuga breathed fire from his mouth as Anko gasped.**

"Temari!"

**Shikamaru yelled as Temari nodded, and took out her fan from her holder.**

"Right! Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu!"

**A giant gust of wind aimed towards the fire ball, as when they touched, the fire ball enlarged as Ryuga made one more sign.**

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"

**A giant water dragon appeared from the puddle as it connected with the fire ball, which made lots of steam around the battle field as the genin scattered. Anko looked around as she grinned.**

"Hey! Come on out!"

**She jumps as Shikamaru's ****Kagemane no Jutsu almost got to her.**

"Damn!"

**Shikamaru growled. But just then, a shadowy figure took Anko's kunai and dissapered again.**

"Its over, Anko!"

**The smoke starts to turn into chakra as the chakra wind starts to form in Ryuga's hand.**

"This is the result of Itachi's training! Fūton: Rasengan!"

**Ryuga charged at Anko as she grinned and jumped up.**

"To slow, gaki!"

**Ryuga grinned as he aimed his Rasengan at the ground, which made big chunks go into the air as Ryuga jumped on each of them, and threw the kunai at Anko, cutting her leg.**

"Checkmate."

**Ryuga landed on the ground as Anko grinned.**

"Not bad. You pass."

**Temari and Shikamaru appear next to Ryuga, smiling.**

_So they pass!_

_What missions will Ryuga face?_

_What enemy awaits for the team?_

_Find out in chapter 3!_


	3. Chapter 3! Ryuuga' s Secret Revealed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in ANYWAY. I do own Ryuuga, and I have permission from KaiDrago1 to use Kane. Enjoy.

_Chapter 3! Ryuuga's secret revealed?!_

After the painful training with Anko, our heroes go to the ramen shop to celebrate.

"Guess we are full Genin now." Shikamaru looked at Ryuuga.

"Don't be to happy Shika. Bad things can happen."

"I guess your right. Hey, where's Temari?"

"I'm right here, Baka." Shika and Ryuuga look to see Temari at the entrance of the shop.

"Hey Shika, Ryu." She sat in the middle as Ryuuga looked away blushing slightly. His right arm started to burn as a Sharingan-Looking seal glowed as he grabbed his hand to cover it.

"Hey Ryu, you alright there?" Temari looked at Ryuuga with confusion.

"I-I'm good." It stopped to burn as Ryuuga sighed. He looked backwards as he saw Anko right behind him.

"Hey there, Gaki. You have a mission." Ryuuga stood up and looked at her.

"You serious?!"

"Yeah, you have to guide a man to a not finished bridge." Ryuuga stared at her for a moment.

"That's it?"

"There is a assassin by the name Zabuza Momochi on the way there." Ryuuga's eyes widened with disbelief.

"Z-Z-Zabuza?!"

"What's wrong, Ryuuga?" Shika and Temari looked at him. Ryuuga sighed and clenched his fists.

"Zabuza-Sensei. . . Is my father." 

"What?! But you're an Uchiha!" Anko said in disbelief.

"I know that, he adopted me when _he _killed my parents."

"Zabuza killed your parents?" Temari said confused.

"Not Zabuza-Sensei. Some one else."

". . ." Shikamaru was speechless.

"Anyway, when is the mission, Anko-Senpai."

"2 days from now. You better train, because team 7 is going with you."

"What?! Teen Wolf is coming along?!"

"Kane? Yeah. He's coming." Ryuuga grinned and ran out as Shika and Temari ran after him. He stopped at Training Ground 9 and looked at them.

"Just because we are Genin does not mean we are strong. We have to train right now for the next two days." Shika and Temari looked at each other as they looked back to Ryuuga and charged at them as there training began.

_Will training be able for the team to hold there own against Zabuza?_

_Can Ryuuga put his past behind him to defeat Zabuza?_

_Find out in chapter 4!_


	4. Chapter 4! Training!

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto in anyway, shape, or form, but I do own Ryuuga, sucker!

_Chapter 4: Training!_

"_Katon: Goukayuu no Jutsu!"_

_The giant fireball charged at Shikamaru as he barely dodged it._

"_Nice try. Kagemane no Jutsu!"_

_The shadows grab on Ryuuga as he tries to move._

"_Ngh. . ."_

"_Not so tough now, are ya. Such a drag, thought you would have been better."_

"_Oh, I am."_

_Ryuuga was behind Shikamaru, as he gave a deadly punch in the face as he went flying back._

"_H-how?!"_

"_Doppelgangers, idiot."_

_He pointed at the clone as it disappeared._

"_Hey, wheres Temari?"_

"_Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu."_

_Ryuuga flies back as Temari grins. _

"_Never let me out of sight!"_

"_Bad Idea, Temari!"_

_The wind starts to form in his hand as he grins._

"_Fūton: Rasengan!"_

_He hits Temari as he grins and kicks her stomach._

"_Kya?!"_

_He then punches her rapidly as she coughs blood._

"_Survival of the fittest."_

_He almost throws a punch as he suddenly stops, seeing he being trapped by the Kagemane no Jutsu._

"_Calm down Ryuuga."_

_As he disactivates the jutsu, Ryuuga suddenly passes out and Temari gets on top of him, shaking him._

"_Ryuuga? Ryuuga!"_

_All of a sudden, Ryuuga heard a laugh._

_**Hahaha. . . Hahahahah. . . HAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_What is this noise Ryuuga heard?_

_What caused him to go crazy?_

_Find out, in chapter 7!_

_I mean, you'll find out what happened to him chapter 7. Tee hee._


	5. Chapter 5 The arrival Here comes Zabuza!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Series Naruto, but I do own Ryuuga. Sucker.

_**Chapter 5! The arrival! Here comes Zabuza!**_

"_C'mon Naruto, Hurry up!" Sakura looked back as Naruto ran up to her and smiled._

"_As you wish, my love." Naruto made a kiss face as Sakura punched him in the face, making him fly._

"_Pervert!" Sakura looked at him angrily. __**"Cha! He thinks I would date him? Not a chance!"**__ Inner Sakura yelled._

"_He's such an Idiot. " Ryuuga sighed as he walked next to Temari._

"_Your copying him, Ryu."_

"_How am I exactly?"_

"_Walking next to me."_

"_You pulled me next to you, so its your fault."_

"_W-Well, I. . . I was cold!"_

"_Its burning out here."_

"_Shut up, baka!" Temari hid her face as she blushed. Ryuuga smiled slightly as he punched her arm playfully._

"_Sorry, alright?"_

"_Whatever, just. . ."_

"_What?"_

"_Don't leave my side, alright?" Ryuuga's eyes widened as he looked at her._

"_I. . . I promise I wont." Temari's eyes widened as she looked at him and smiled, her blush visable._

"_Hey, your red, need a docter? Temari blinks as she noticed she didn't stop blushing as she covered her face._

"_I-I'm fine, just hot!"_

"_Well. . . Alright." Kane was smiling in the front, looking at them talking._

"_Pussy Cat's not to bad with the ladies." Ryuuga suddenly appeared in front of Kane._

"_Who's the Pussy Cat, Teen Wolf?" They stared at each other angrily as Temari and Sakura pulled them away._

"_Boys, boys." Anko and Kakashi said together. Mist appeard suddenly as Ryuuga stopped as everyone looked at him._

"_Ryuuga?" Shikamaru looks at him._

"_He's close."_

"_Who?"_

"_Zabuza."_

"_Well done, Ryuuga." Zabuza appeared out the mist with a boy with a mask appeared next to him._

_Will The two cells beat Zabuza and the unknown boy? _

_Will Temari stop acting Tsundere?_

_Find out, on Chapter 6!_

_P.S. If you want Ryuuga and Temari to get together, type #Rymari!_


	6. Chapter 6 Zabuza And The Mysterious Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto.

_**Chapter 6:Zabuza and the mysterious female!**_

"_I finally found you, Zabuza." Ryuuga stared straight into Zabuza's eyes._

"_Ah, Ryuuga, nice to see you again. You remember Haku, don't you?" The girl with the mask slowly took it off as Ryuuga sighed._

"_Yes, I do."_

"_Nice to see you again."_

"_I would say the same, if you weren't working for Zabuza." Naruto and Kane recklessly charge after Haku as she dodges all there attacks._

"_I-Impossible. . ." Kane said in surprise. Ryuuga charges at Zabuza and sends 3 Shadow Doppelgangers to help, Zabuza defeating them in a instant._

_[Skipping. . .]_

_Ryuuga was cut all over, surprisingly, they heal fast. Zabuza was tired, Sasuke was down and Naruto was attacking Haku. Kakashi already had the ninja dogs latch on, but Zabuza managed to get them off and attack. He charged at him and barraged Zabuza with punches. It was useless, He had lost. He dropped to the ground as Temari struggled to make Sakura get off her so she can help, as Zabuza readies to kill him, Temari breaks free and gets in front of him as blood splatters on Ryuuga's face, as Zabuza's blade goes through Temari._

"_Te. . ."_

"_TEMARI!"_

_Will Temari survive, or die?_

_Can Ryuuga beat Zabuza?  
Find out on part 7!_


	7. Chapter 7! The awakening of Two Tails!

Disclamer: I do not own any part of Naruto. KaiDrago1 gives me permission to use Kane.

_**Chapter 7: The awakening of Two Tails?!**_

"_Temari! No!" Sakura screamed as Temari got stabbed with Zabuza's blade._

"_Y. . . You idiot. . ." Temari looked slowly at Ryuuga._

"_Temari. . ."  
"So clueless. . . That's why I lo. . . ." She couldn't finish as Zabuza forced out the blade, and Temari fell in Ryuuga's arms._

"_No. . . Stay with me!" He started shaking you as tears streamed down his face._

"_Temari. . ." He got up and gave her body to Sakura, as tears streamed._

"_Heal her, please. . ."_

"_R. . . Right!"_

"_**Hey kid. . . I can help with your problem." **__Ryuuga was in his mind, talking to the Two Tailed demon cat._

"_Why do you want to help. . ."_

"_**Because you care for her. And you love her."**_

"_I don't lo-"_

_[Flash back~]_

"_Just. . . Never leave my side, alright?"_

_[Now.]_

"_. . . Fine, for Temari." Chakra bubbles started to consume Ryuuga as his eyes opened, one green and one yellow, as he charged at Zabuza._

"_Hmph, another charge." Ryuuga slashed at his face, making his bandages come off as his eyes opened._

"_What the hell. . ." Ryuuga slashed at him rapidly as he growls._

"_**I'll kill you for what you did to Temari. . ." **__The black haired Uchiha started throwing shurikens and kunai's as Zabuza blocks them._

"_Hah! Weak!"Ryuuga uses the mist to make a Rasengan, that he uses to make him fly into the air._

"_What the. . ." He starts to fly down at Zabuza, as Zabuza strikes and Ryuuga poofs away._

"_A doppelganger . . . Where can he b-" He couldn't finish as Ryuuga was behind him, his left elbow and right fist deep inside his back, as he moved his foot._

"_**Mirai Style: Yuko Gunner!"**__ Zabuza suddenly flies back as Ryuuga's eyes turn back as he falls down and Kane runs to him._

"_Ryuuga!"He shook Ryuuga. _

_[Ryuuga's dream. . .]_

"_I'm happy you're here with me, Temari." Ryuuga and Temari where looking at the full moon on top of his house._

"_Yeah, I am to. Hey Ryuuga?" Temari looked at him as Ryuuga looked back._

"_Yeah?" Temari smiled as she made her move her hands down his body._

"_Want to have some fun?"_

"_Well, don't mind if I do?"_

"_First, kiss me." There lips almost touched as Ryuuga opened his eyes, seeing a dead Temari next to him, in a black void. As Ryuuga screamed and woke up, seeing Cell 9 and 7 over him._

"_Hey guys. . ." Temari hugged Ryuuga tightly as he screamed in pain._

"_Oww!"_

"_S-Sorry!" She quickly let go._

"_Healing worked." Sakura smiled as Ryuuga put a thumbs up as Kane grinned._

"_Hey Pussy Cat, want to finish Zabuza?" _

"_Don't mind if I do, Teen Wolf." He consumed the rest of the mist for a Rasengan as he charged at Zabuza._

"_Rasengan!" It hit Zabuza as he flew back and fell down next to the dead Haku, as tears streamed down his face._

"_I'm sorry. . . Haku. . ." His eyes closed, as he died._

"_We did it. . ." Shikamaru sighed. They all started to get Tazuna and start walking, as Ryuuga went to Zabuza, and took his blade._

"_Hey Ryu-Kun! C'mon!" Temari looked back at him as he put Zabuza's blade in the water to wash off the blood and put it on his back to carry it and ran to them._

_Ryuuga's a Jinchuriki?! _

_Will he control the two tail's break outs?_

_Can he score with Temari?_

_Find out in part 8!_

_Chapter 8: A date?! You better Score!_


	8. Chapter 8! A Date! You Better Score!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_**Chapter 8: A Date?! You Better Score!**_

"_How should I ask him. . ." Temari was talking to Ino about asking out Ryuuga._

"_Well, you gotta be confident, first of all! I mean, Kane-Kun did take me to his special place."_

"_Yeah, I have to be confident!" Temari nods as she smiles._

"_Thanks Ino, good luck with Kane!" She runs to find Ryuuga, as she sees him training with Kane._

"_Hey, Ryu-Kun!" Temari waves as Ryuuga blocks Kanes blade with the blade he stole from Zabuza and kicks Kane and looks over._

"_Hey Temari!" Ryuuga waves back as Temari comes and smiles._

"_So, want to go out sometime?" Ryuuga blinks as he hears her._

"_Eh?"  
"Oh. . . So you don't. . ."he_

"_N-No I would love to!"_

"_Really? Great! Then meet me in the ramen shop at 5, alright?" She kisses his cheek and runs off._

"_Great job bro!" Kane runs and slaps him on the back._

"_Ow! What for?"_

"_Temari just asked you out! You already had a crush on her!"_

"_Shut up. . ."_

_[Ino and Temari]_

"_He said yes!" They giggle as Ino gasps._

"_We need to get you to look cute in front of him!"_

_[Kane and Ryuuga]_

"_Dude, you got to look nice!"  
"No I don't, I'm not looking like a dork."_

"_You chicken, Uchiha?"_

"_I'm not you, Uzumaki!" They get in each others faces as Jaden sighs. _

"_I have to get ready, we're going to finish the fight later._

_[5:00]_

"_I hope he shows up. . ." Temari sighs as someone tapped her on the back._

"_Yo." Ryuuga smiled slightly as Temari gasps._

"_You came!"_

"_Of course I did. I. . . I got this for you. . ." He gave her a bouquet of flowers._

"_Ryu-Kun! There so beautiful!" She kissed his cheek as he blushed._

"_Aww! Ryu-Kun is blushing!"_

"_A-Am not. . ."_

"_Are to!" She giggled as Ryuuga smiled._

"_**Compliment how she looks."**_

"_I. . . I like your clothes."_

"_Thanks!" She smiles._

"_You kids gonna order?"_

"_Beef!"_

"_Chicken!" They both yell at him as he falls, but secretly, Kane and Ino are peeking in on them as Ino whispers to Kane_

"_its going well. . ."_

"_lets see if they kiss. . ."_

"_Do Kane and Ino know we know there here?"_

"_Well, they do now." They throw kunais at the walls they are behind._

"_Gah!" They both yell as they fall._

"_Anyway. . ." _

"_Ryuuga. . . Have you ever. . . Kissed a girl?_

"_No. . . Wh-" Temari suddenly kissed her as Ryuuga's eyes widened._

"_**Dumbass, kiss back!"**__ Ryuuga started to kiss back as his hands go on her hips, and her hands go around his neck._

_Score! Will Temari and Ryuuga date?_

_If so, how long will it last?_

_Find out, On Chapter 9!_

_Chapter 9: Temari Vs Ino?!_

_**.;**_


	9. It ended as soon as it came? Chunin Exam

(Disclaimer, I do not own the _Naruto_ series, this is just a fanmade story. All characters I create are mine and I have permission from Kai Drago/Nero Sparda to use Kane, please enjoy and support the official release.)

"So… How long has it been know?" Naruto blinked as he watched Ryuga and Temari argue.

"An hour. Its been a straight hour that these two have been fighting." Shikamaru sighed as he shook his head. "And they've been only dating for a week. What a drag…"

"MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T TRY AND KILL EVERY GIRL I TALK TO! DO YOU THINK I WOULD CHEAT ON YOU WITH HINATA OR INO?!" Ryuga yelled as Naruto went over.

"Now now, lets all calm down-"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Both Ryuga and Temari punched Naruto as he got knocked out, a ghost coming out of his mouth.

"Ah, geez, this has gone long enough." Shikamaru said as he did a hand sign as he said out loud, "Kagemane no Jutsu!" His shadow connected to Ryuga and Temari right before they punched each other. "Now calm your asses and don't hit each other."

"L-Let me free, you idiot!" Temari yelled as she struggled.

"Not until you two make up. I didn't come outside to watch you two argue for a hour and 5 minutes." Shikamaru said as he then looked down, seeing a smoke pellet before it exploded and surrounded the three ninjas. Shikamaru then released his jutsu as the three scattered."

"Temari, you need to blow the smoke away!" Ryuga yelled as Temari got angry.

"Don't tell me what to do, you jackass!"

"Look, just do it!"

"No, I'm not doing what you tell me!" She says as Shikamaru gets pissed.

"LOOK YOU TWO, IF WE'RE GOING TO FUCKING LIVE, JUST DO WHAT THE MAN SAYS, OK?!"

"…. Fine." Temari used her fan to blow away the wind as two sound ninja's appeared. They then began to go after Shikamaru and Temari.

"Tch!" Shikamaru moved back as he threw down a paper bomb at the ninja's feet, making it explode. When the smoke cleared up, the ninja had disappeared. _"That was easy… too easy…" _Shikamaru thought as he heard Temari scream, and saw a blood puddle. The other ninja had just got Temari's arm, and she was backed up on a tree.

"Temari!" Shikamaru watched as Ryuga stood there, shaking.

"A-AGHHHH!" The ninja grinned at the screams before he gasped and coughed up blood, slowly looking behind him, to see Ryuga stabbing his back with Zabuza's blade.

"You… You hurt Temari…. MY Temari…" He looked up at him with a glare that can bring down even the toughest ninja. "And now, you're going to pay." He takes out the blade before cutting off one of his arms, the ninja screaming as blood spurted out. Ryuga took out a Kunai and sliced off the other arm as he threw his blade into the air.

"Lightning Edge! (Or commonly known as Chidori)" Lightning began to form in Ryuga's hand as he then thrusted his arm into the ninja's heart, his hand appearing out of his back, covered in blood. The ninja instantly died before he pulled his arm away, and the blade came down, slicing the dead ninja in half.

"Hmph." He wiped the blood off his blade and arm before going over to Temari and picking her up, bridal style. "Don't worry, I'll get you some medical help."

"T…Thanks, you idiot…" Temari smiled a bit as they quickly kissed before Ryuga took her to a hospital.

"Not bad, not bad." Anko came out from the shadows as she grinned. "Didn't think Ryuga could be so ruthless."

"That's a lie." Shikamaru looked back and sighed. "So who was the guy who just died."

"Some deadbeat wannabe ninja who wanted to help." She smirks. "At least I know Ryuga is ready also. Now we have to test Temari."

"And how will you do that?" He looks at her, slightly curious.

"You'll see." She ate a rice ball and smiled.

_/The next challenge? Find out next chapter: "The catfight for love, Ino Vs Temari!"_


	10. A Catfight for Love! Ino vs Temari!

(I do not own the shows _Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto Spinoff, or Boruto._ Please support the official release, and I have permission to use Kane.)

_**Chapter 10, A catfight for love! Ino v.s. Temari!**_

"_Lookin a lot better now." Ryuuga smirked a bit as him and Temari was walking around the village._

"_Yep, all fixed up. By the way, I saw that whole berserk act." She smirked back and kissed his cheek, as Ryuuga blushed._

"_Yeah yeah, shut up." Ryuuga looked away as Temari giggled a bit and held his hand._

"_Oi!" Kane yelled as he walked over with Ino as Ryuuga smirked._

"_Hey, Teen wolf."_

"_What's up, Pussy cat." They glared at each other as Ino sighed._

"_Will you boys stop fighting? You both have two beautiful girlfriends, so can't you two get along?"_

"_NO!" They both said as they clashed blades. _

"_Let them be… Their too hotheaded." Temari sighed as Ino giggled._

"_Yep. But their so cute. Especially Kane."_

"_What do you mean? Ryuuga is obviously cuter."_

"_Nu-Uh!"_

"_Ya-Huh!" They began to argue as Anko watched from the tree, smirking._

"_Perfect."_

_**/Later…/**_

Temari was training by herself on the Team 9 grounds. She practiced her combat skills and Justus. She fell on the ground out of exhaustion and looked up at the sky.

"Can I even catch up to Shika and Ryu like this…" She then felt a presense as she got up and looked around.

"Who's there!"

"Hello, Temari." Ino appeared from a tree as she smirked devilishly.

"Oh, its only you Ino." She sighed in relief as she walked over to Ino before noticing her grin.

"Uhm, you ok Ino?"

"Yeah but is Ryuuga?" She giggled a bit as Temari's eyes widened, before pushing her to the tree and had a kunai to her neck.

"What have you done with Ryu!" She glared as Ino's smirk got wider.

"See for yourself." She pointed behind her to see Ryuuga as he walked over, pulling Temari off.

"Calm down Temari."

"Ryu…" She goes in for a kiss before Ryuuga pushed her back.

"H-Huh?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm with Ino now." He walked over to Ino and took her hand as Temari gasped.

"W…What?"

"I want a strong and independent girl. Unlike you." They kissed as Temari gasped once more before tears began to fill her eyes. She looked down as Ryuuga and Ino kept kissing.

"…You want a strong girl, fine." She looked up and glared.

"I'll show you strong, you cheating bastard!"

She then charged towards the two as they smirked, Ino charging at her also as Temari took out a kunai and sliced off one of her legs and one of her arms. Ino screamed as Temari used her fan to slice her to pieces. She stares at Jaden before biting her finger and leaving the blood on her fan, before she began to strike him with a bunch of wind blasts.

"Transform!" Her fan transformed into a giant blade before she strike him, cutting him in half. She sighed a bit as she fell down, before noticing the two bodies poof, as one male and one female ninja appeared where the dead "Ryuuga" and "Ino" lied.

"H-Huh?"

"Ninjas who were traitors." Anko appeared in a tree as she jumped down and smiled.

"You pass."

"Pass what…?" Temari blinked.

"Your entrance into the Chunin Exams! We'll celebrate tomorrow night with food and beer!" She laughed as she slapped her back, Temari sighing.

"Hey…. Listen. Ryuuga would never leave you for someone else. He really likes you." She looked down at her and smiled.

"Yeah… You're right. But aren't we a bit young to drink…?"

"Nuope!" Anko laughed before walking away.


	11. It's finally here! The Chunnin Exams!

_(Please note that I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or Boruto in any way, shape, or form. Please also know all characters I made are my property, so ask if you want to use, or even draw them. I have permission from Neo Sparda to use Kane. Please support the official release.)_

_**It's finally here, the Chunnin Exams!**_

"_You ready, guys." Shikamaru, Temari, and Ryuuga stood in front of the building for the Chunnin Exams._

"_This is a make or break. Be prepared for anything." _

_Ryuuga and Temari nod as they then proceeded to open the door, seeing ninja from different villages all around._

"_Glad ya made it, Pussy Cat." Kane walked over and smirked as Ryuuga looked at him and gave a smirk back._

"_Like you can ever be one step ahead of me, Teen Wolf." They glared at each other as Shikamaru and Temari sighs. _

"_Oh, I never asked, who's the girl." Kane pointed to Temari as she then looks away, obviously pissed._

"_I'll tell you later." Ryuuga sighed as another girl came up to him with two other ninja. She was taller, had black hair and a little blade on her back. Her crimson red eyes stared into his jet black, Shikamaru, Temari, and Kane could see their chakra… being alike. The girl smirks before turning away._

"_Ryuuga, what was that all about? She your secret side chick?" Kane laughed a bit before noticing Ryuuga didn't react, staring at her walking away. Shikamaru's eyes widened as he noticed the symbol on her back._

"_That's…."_

"_A Uchiha mark, yes." When she goes back to their original spot, the two ninja look at her."_

"_Inez, don't tell me that's him." The ninja boy said as she looked at him and smirked._

"_Yep that's him. My little brother's all grown up."_

"_Ryuuga, who is that girl…?" Shikamaru asked as Temari faced Ryuuga._

"_Inez Uchiha… My sister."_

_Ryuuga has a sister?_

_Is she good or evil?_

_Will team 9 pass the Chunnin Exams!_

_Find out on chapter 12!_

_Don't get caught, Chunnin Exams, Part 1!_


End file.
